falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Colorado River
The Colorado River is a major river running through the states of Arizona, Colorado, Nevada, and Utah. The Hoover Dam was constructed to harness the river's hydroelectric power in the 20th century. The Colorado River forms the dividing line between the New California Republic's offensive camps and the Legion's forts. Neither side is willing to strike at the other over the river, forming the stalemate that the events of Fallout: New Vegas are set around. Layout There is a path leading down to the river just north of the abandoned BoS bunker. Heading north along the river towards the Hoover Dam will reveal a cove on the east side with lakelurks and two explosives crates with some loot. Heading south on the west side just past the bottleneck of the river, a half-buried duffle bag of loot is hidden in the weeds on the upper bank next to a skeleton. A lakelurk may be nearby to the south. When swimming through the water, tires, boards, and seaweed can be seen resting on the river bottom. Further south on the east side of the river is the deathclaw promontory. Farther to the south, directly across the river from Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals, is a cove filled with lakelurks. In the cave behind the wrecked boat are a dead mercenary and two duffle bags full of loot. All of this is found before the Courier gains access to the east bank of the river by Caesar's Legion. Pinto beans can be found along the river banks. Notes * The water in the river is not irradiated at any point within the map. There is a point south of the map's boundaries that is slightly irradiated. * Joshua Graham states that Dead Horse Point is somewhere up the Colorado River from Zion Canyon. * If a player character heads east from Camp Searchlight after the rocky, downhill part leading into the sandier terrain, there is generally a pack of three to four fire geckos. Appearances The Colorado River appears only in Fallout: New Vegas and is also mentioned in its add-ons Honest Hearts and Lonesome Road.Line 152: "Not going to convince a deaf man with words. Shown strength coming in here - if strength's what you respect, then you belong East of the Colorado." Line 316: "Kimball, Caesar, House... you'd think their whole world was that wall, cutting the Colorado. If I'd never laid eyes on it, never spoke of it..." Line 772: "Long ago, I crossed the Colorado, the first among the Legion to see Hoover Dam in all its glory... an Old World wall, yet bridging two sides." (Ulysses dialogue) Behind the scenes The Colorado River is based on the real world location of the same name, which encompasses parts of seven U.S. states and two Mexican states. Gallery Colorado river scenic1.jpg Colorado river scenic2.jpg References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations Category:Lonesome Road mentioned-only locations Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only locations de:Colorado River es:Río Colorado pl:Kolorado (rzeka) pt:Rio Colorado ru:Колорадо (река) uk:Колорадо (річка) zh:科罗拉多河